Impulse
by MelissaBuzz
Summary: Daryl had too much to drink one night, and acts on his desires for Lilah. Daryl x OC


Daryl had had too much to drink. He knew it was a bad idea in the first place but hell, he needed it. But right now, he was cursing that bottle of rum. His head was spinning faster than a damn roadrunnder, his balance was complete shit, obvious as he held onto the wall while he slowly made his way down the hallway of the house. He couldn't tell if he was thinking aloud or not, and decided he didn't give a shit either way. But when he passed a cracked bedroom door, and the smell of lillies, he absent mindedly went towards it. He stopped at the door, and caught sight of a young lilah, pulling her shirt off over her head. Daryl held his breath, as her narrow waist stretched and her ribs poked out. Her stomach was flat and fit, and so damn sexy in his drunken haze. Hell, she was sexy either way. He hated that. Her body was a dream, and he would have already taken that for himself, had she not been 17 years old. He could imagine all the things he would do to her, to just get ten minutes of her writhing underneath him, to stare into her sexy green eyes as he fucked the Hell out of her..Daryl shivered, standing straight, staggering, then pushing the door open. She gasped, turning and seeing Daryl advance on her, his demeanor that of a hunter. She gulped,  
"Daryl...? What are you doing in here...?" She asked, taking a step back. She was dressed now, in a short purple nightgown that revealed too much of her clevage, (not that he minded), and a pleasent amount of her silky legs. He tore his eyes away from her small body, before catching her eyes.  
"I need ta' tell you somethin'..." He nearly growled. Lilah knew that he was wasted. She was there, stealing sips from Maggie in the kitchen. She knew something was up with him, the way he stared at her intensely, before quickly averting his eyes. She knew.  
"What is it?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper as he stepped closer. He towered over her, his blue eyes steel, before he leaned, his mouth against her ear as he breathed.  
"I want to fuck you." Lilah shivered, as she felt his hands snake around her waist to yank her closer, his hips against hers. She felt her face get hot at his closeness, and gasped lightly when his hand trailed down to her firm rump, which he gripped roughly with his large hand. He leaned, stealing a kiss from her while she was still surprised. He licked her lip, coyly getting her to part her plump lips so he could explore. He wanted to do so much more to that pretty mouth, but that would have to wait. He was suprised at how quickly she responded, her tongue moving circles around his now. Daryl could feel her hands sliding gently to his chest, where she ran then up his strong neck to his messy hair. Lilah ran her fingers through it, before gently gripping his tossled hair, encouraging him to continue. Daryl toke the invitation greatly, both hands gliding beneath her rump to hoist her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them towards the wall, their mouths still locked in a frenzy. She gasped when her back hit the wall, rather hard actually, as his hands began to explore, slipping and gliding across her body, pushing her gown up to pool at her waist. Lilah was breathless as she broke the kiss, her eyes half lidded with a sudden burst of lust for the man.  
"I want you to fuck me." She breathed, her fingers still gripping his Brown locks. Daryl pulled his famous smirk, before gripping her gown and pulling it over her head. She raised her arms, looking to the ceiling as he removed the dress. Daryl watched her body, a feeling of pure excitement pooling him over as he slowly undressed her, touched her and caressed every part of her body he could. She arched her back against his palm as he ran his hand up her toned stomach to the valley between her breasts. He memorized every part of her body that caused her to emit any sound of pleasure. He liked it when she moaned, it sounded so sexy when he knew he was the one causing it. And even though his mind was a big mess of drunken thoughts and exotic images of her, he wanted to make this good. He pulled away from the wall, his hands gripped her as he walked them to the bed, before practically throwing her down. She yelped, and looked up at Daryl with the sexiest look he had ever seen. Her nearly naked body sprawled out before him, inviting him to tear her up. And he was not going to miss that party. He pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside before unbuckling his belt, his eyes never leaving hers. He pushed his pants down, freeing his aroused member. He stood before her, the dim light giving just enough light for her to catch sight of his well endowed shaft. She bit her bottom lip, eying him before she ran her hands down her stomach, her thumbs hooking into the silk panties around her thin hips, and pulling down past her slender legs and small ankles. Daryl felt his heart racing, his blood rushing and shivers tingled his skin as he moved closer, placing his hands on her knees before pushing them apart, taking his place between her thighs. She watched him with lust laden eyes, as he ran his hands up her thighs between her legs. She inhaled sharply when he touched her, his fingers sliding along her core in a slow, teasing manner. His eyes never left hers, even when he slowly pushed his middle finger against her, letting it slide it effortlessly. She moaned lightly, her eyes still locked on his. He liked that; her sexy green eyes never strayed from his, even when his fingers pumped into her, his thumb rubbing against that little bundle of nerves. She gasped, her moans becoming more and more breathless as he increased his motions.  
"...ahh...s-shit, Daryl ...!" She was shaking, her hand instictivly gripping his forearm as he jerked his hand. she was close, he could tell when she curled her toes, her back slowly arching away from the matress. She gasped, digging her nails into his arm as she suddenly cried out, her hips shaking as Daryl roughly shook his hand, making her climax explode. He himself let out a light moan at the sight of her, his hand eventually coming to a stop. She lay there a minute, basking in the glow.  
"Lilah?"  
"Hmmmm..." She only hummed, her body completely weak.  
"Don' fall asleep on me girl. " he said. She couldn't see his face, bit she could tell he was practically begging for some action. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing him between her, his erection rock hard and begging for attention. She slowly sat up, raising her arms above her head and stretching, letting her arms fall to his broad shoulders. She smiled, and he gave her a look. He was about to say something before she leaned in and pecked him on the lips.  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging, boy." She whispered, her hands falling from his shoulders. He smirked slightly, eying her as she wrapped a hand around his thick member. He let out a breath at her touch. It felt like so much after pleasing her first. After holding in his impulses to ram her harder than a fuckin -shit!  
Her hands were moving now, pulling his enlarged shaft rather roughly. She repositioned herself, sitting on her knees before him, before flipping her long, auburn hair and leaning, taking him in. He moaned lightly, his hand finding her hair and gripping it, pushing her down. Lilah toke him in, as far as she could go, before she hummed, vibrating around him. Daryl groaned now, fighting now to not thrust into her mouth, but god damn! She sucked and pulled and gripped just the right way, like she knew exactly how he liked it.  
"G-god damn, girl..!" He gasped, feeling himself come closer and closer, until she pulled away. He groaned in disapproval, until she fell back and parted her legs. His breath was ragged as he crawled over her, grabbing one of her legs and bringing it up, before guiding himself with his other hand. He caught her eyes, proding before suddenly thrusting in, all the way to the hilt. She cried out, her nails clawing at his back with the sudden intrusion. He grunted, pulling back and practically slamming back into her. She gasped, her body taking him in. It didn't take long for him to start a bonebreaking pace, his hips slapping against her obscenely as he entered her again and again. Lilah moaned loudly, holding onto him as he pushed, his grip on her leg tightening enough to leave bruises. lilah felt him, thrusting into her with such force that she never experienced before. She arched her neck, letting her eyes slide shut, as he pounded her. Daryl toke the chance to lean in, and suck and kiss her neck.  
"Ahh, Daryl!" She cried out, her hand finding his hair as he kissed her shoulder, before suddenly biting down. She cried out, and he pulled away, his eyes were dark with lust as he hooked her other leg, pulling them up to her chest as he moved, hitting an all new angle that made her all but scream with pleasure. Shivers ran down his spine as she called his name out, as her walls tightened around him just the right way, how her nails dug into his skin. It was so painfully pleasureable. Daryl picked up the pace, wanting to see her come again, to hear her cry out in pleasure. He moved her legs onto his shoulders, leaning over her and thrusting into her, his hands on her waist now, pulling her up to meet his thrusts. She was so close, her breath was short, her body was hot and her nerves were on fire from what he was doing to her. She suddenly moaned, loud and lengthy, her body shaking as Daryl followed, letting out a low growl before releasing. Their breaths were ragged, their body's covered in sweat and the cool breeze just hit them. Daryl shivered, before gently pulling out, sitting between her legs now. She looked like she was sleeping, and Daryl was about to say something when she opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled, and patted the spot next to her on the bed. He moved, laying beside her. She smiled at him, before moving closer and resting her head on his shoulder. Daryl wasn't one for cuddling, but this felt nice. Just holding her small body in his arms, feeling her hot breath against his neck. He liked this.  
"Have you thought about this before?" She asked quietly, one of her delicate fingers tracing circles on his chest. Daryl looked at her, her beautiful green eyes and perfect creamy skin color.  
"Yea." A man of few words.  
"Then why didn't you do this sooner?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Daryl averted his eyes, coming to realization on what he had just done; he had sex with a 17 year old girl. He knew how wrong it was, and what could happen if the group found out. But right now, with her breathing softly against his neck, and her body tangled with his, he didn't give a shit.  
"I don' know, Hell. I was never any good with ... Talkin bout Feelins 'n shit...but-"  
"Daryl, what're you trying to say?" She asked softly. He sighed deeply,  
"I've always thought you were goregeous, lilah. I've always wanted you."  
"Then what made you come into my room tonight? Rather than any other night?"  
He said nothing. She sighed softly,  
"Acting on impulse is okay. I know how it is, and sometimes...sometimes it can start something." She started. Daryl listened to her sweet voice,  
"I'm glad you came here tonight, and did what you did." He furrowed his brows,  
"Why?" She looked up at him, and smiled.  
"Because if you didn't, this never would have happened." He tried to understand her reasoning, and figured she was speaking for the moment. But he really did want to believe she liked him as a person. That she didn't have to be taken by surprise to kiss him, or pressured into having sex with him, but he can't seem to think of it any other way. Daryl was about to speak again, to ask her if she really did want him. If she could stand being with him even with all the shit that he does, but he stayed silent, listening to her drift off to sleep in his arms. Tomorrow he wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't speak to her. But he would think of her, and listen to her soft voice in his head like she loved him.

[P.S- I wrote this story quite some time ago, so sorry if there's some grammar mistakes! I don't own Daryl or The Walking Dead.]


End file.
